Draco's Struggle
by PhantomRaven666
Summary: A story describing Draco's struggle throughout his sixth year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express, shoving past other students. He made his way to the back of the train and sat down in an empty carriage, gazing out of the window. He watched the swarms of students boarding too. He felt so far away from them all. So distant. It was almost as if he were in a different world to them all, looking at them from miles away. He sighed and slumped back in his seat, pushing palms against seat, trying to relief his tension. He thought about all that had happened and all there was to come. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to. He just didn't know. But he couldn't fail; his father would be killed.

The carriage door slid open, jolting Draco awake from his daydream.

"Here you are!" Pansy exclaimed.

Draco looked up to see Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle standing over at him.

Pansy smiled at him and walked over, plonking herself down next to him. "So how's it going?" She asked cheerfully, snaking an arm around Draco's shoulders. Draco stiffened slightly but didn't pull away. The others sat down as well.

"All right," Draco shrugged.

"Are you okay? You look... pale." Pansy peered at him curiously.

"I-"

"Ooh!" Pansy squealed, "The train's moving!"

Draco was pushed forward slightly with the force of the train's start.

Draco looked around and noticed that everyone in the carriage were staring at him expectantly. Of course. Draco was usually much cockier, much more vocal than this. He laced his fingers together around the back of his head and gave an arrogant smile, winking at Pansy. This was actually pretty easy, Draco thought, pretending to be _okay_. "So," he sneered, "did anyone actually do anything productive these holidays? Did you trip over your brain again, Goyle?"

Goyle mumbled something inaudible and grunted while the rest chuckled.

"Well," Pansy grinned, "I have heard interesting things..."

"Mmm?" Draco replied.

"C'mon, Draco! Spill! I know you're simply _dying _to tell us!"

Everyone in the carriage leaned forward, staring intently at Draco.

Draco chuckled, "I don't know what you mean."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Apparently you've been visiting Borgin and Burke's a few times recently..."

"So?" Crabbe snickered, "That's hardly anything new."

Pansy sighed, "Yeah, but I hear he's been taking a particular interest in a certain cabinet."

"What?" Draco replied urgently, suddenly feeling panicked. How on earth did she know _that_? He forced himself to stay calm. He could smoothly lie his way out. In any case, he could trust these people; they were on his side. Though he wasn't going to reveal his plans to them. Just a few hints to keep those pathetic puppies yapping away.

"Well, let's just say I've been assigned a little _mission_..."

"Mission?" Pansy exclaimed, "What mission?"

Time to casually change the conversation, Draco thought. He shrugged. "Well, y' know just- hey wait, where's Blaise?"

Crabbe and Goyle shrugged. As useless as always, Draco thought. "With Slughorn," Pansy said.

"Slug what?" Draco sneered.

"Slughorn," Pansy repeated. "_Professor _Slughorn."

"Right... what's he doing with him?"

Pansy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe you should ask him when he gets back."

"Thank you," Draco snapped. "I don't need you telling me what to do."

Pansy made a mocking noise and Crabbe and Goyle joined in.

"Will you shut up, you brain dead fools?"

"Oh, Draco, as moody as ever I see!" Pansy joked.

Draco chuckled and shifted himself so that he was laying down with his head in Pansy's lap. She stroked his hair slowly as Draco stretched out, yawning, seemingly at ease.

Maybe Draco could do this. Maybe he could just about pull this off. If he needed help, he could use his followers to achieve what he wanted. Suddenly he fel ta surge of confidence he hadn't felt for a while. A thought occured to him:

_I'm Draco Malfoy. I can do whatever I like._


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage door slid open once more and Blaise Zabini entered. He tried to shut the door but he seemed to be unable to. He struggled with it, tagging at the handle until the door eventually closed. The force took him by surprise and he flew off of his feet, knocking Crabbe and Goyle off of their seats. Draco sat up and sighed. Clumsy bastard, he thought to himself. "Blaise, get up you twat. And you two," he snapped, sneering at Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise stood up, glowering and brushed himself down.

As Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle snarled at each other, Draco was almost certain he'd seen a flash of a pair of feet and ankles. He narrowed his eyes slightly and watched as they disappeared. "Potter," he murmured. He probably shouldn't let Potter know that he's seen him though, he thought. In any case, he may have imagined it...

He laid back down with his head in Pansy's lap once more and sniggered. Yawning, he said, "So what did Slughorn want?"

Zabini shrugged. "Just wanted to meet with some well-connected students. Not that there were many to find at all."

Draco sat up once more and demanded, "Who else did he invite?"

"Potter, obviously: what with him being the "Boy Who Lived"," Blaise scoffed.

Draco sneered in contempt. Of course. Of course he invited that bastard Potter.

"And some Ravenclaw... Belby or something."

"Eurgh! What a prat!" Pansy sniggered.

"And that Mclaggen in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, apparently his uncle's quite famous in the Minstry."

Blaise nodded, "Yeah. I heard that too."

"Anyone else?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Um... oh yes, Longbottom and that Weasley bitch."

"Longbottom!" Draco scoffed. This was just too much. Potter got invited of course and Draco could just about deal with that. Blaise, fair enough; he had an incredibly beautiful mother who blatantly killed her husbands to receive their gold but Neville! _Neville Longbottom _invited and not Draco! The name _Malfoy _used to actually mean something. But now- Draco shuddered. Even _Ginny Weasley _had been picked over him. That filthy blood traitor. He could feel himself shaking with rage and jealousy.

"And what's so special about that Weasley girl?"

Pansy answered, "A lot of boys actually quite like her. Even Blaise reckons she's pretty!"

"I wouldn't lay a finger on a disgusting blood-traitor like her!" he replied coolly. Draco noticed that Pansy looked somewhat pleased. He frowned. He was sure that Pansy liked him. No, Draco didn't particularly _fancy _her but


End file.
